User blog:TomCat9000/Possibilities for a new Cooking Mama game/spin-off for Cooking Mama's 15th Anniversary
As you probably have heard, the 15th anniversary of the Cooking Mama ''series is coming up next year. I'm still hoping for a new game to be released that following year, and it's been like five years since they haven't even made a new ''Cooking Mama game or spin-off yet. In addition, I've added a few things, as well as a few polls on this blog post about the new game that is hoped to be released during Cooking Mama's 15th anniversary. Polls 1: Hoping For A New Game The 15th Anniversary of Cooking Mama is coming up next year. Are you hoping for a new Cooking Mama game (or spin-off) to be made that following year? Yes, they should make one! Not really, they probably wouldn't. Don't care either way. 2: Companies Which company do you think should acquire Office Create, so they could have the rights to the Cooking Mama franchise? Electronic Arts Nintendo Sega Capcom Konami Microsoft Valve Activision Sony Atari Other 3: Name for a New Game If you could come up with a new title for the new Cooking Mama game/spin-off, what would it be named? Mama's World Tour Adventure Cooking Mama: 6-Star Rhythm Mama Construction Mama Science Mama Railroading Mama Other 4: Consoles Which console(s) do you think the new Cooking Mama game should be released on? Nintendo Switch Nintendo 3DS Both Other 5: New Characters Do you think the new Cooking Mama game/spin-off should introduce new characters? Yes. They should! Nah. I think the franchise has enough characters, for now. 6: Names For These Characters If these characters ever appeared in the next Cooking Mama game or spin-off, these characters should also have names, too. 6a: Spanish Friend What name do you think Spanish Friend should have? Lupe Bonita Maria Luna Other 6b: English Friend What name do you think English Friend should have? Amelia Henrietta Elizabeth Emily Other 6c: Indian Friend What name do you think Indian Friend should have? Ambika Manju Saanvi Riya Other 6d: German Friend What name do you think German Friend should have? Frieda Hilda Edel Anna Other Character Redesigning Do you think the characters should receive redesigns? Yes. They should, because the current designs are just generic. NO!!!! They're good the way they are. Crossover! If Cooking Mama had a crossover, what game do you think it should crossover with? Diner Dash Puyo Puyo WarioWare Pokemon Rhythm Heaven Johnny's Payday Panic Other Remastered Versions Which game do you think should receive a remaster for the Nintendo Switch? Cooking Mama: Cook Off Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Babysitting Mama All of them! Cooking Mama for Smash! Do you think Cooking Mama should appear in Smash? Yes! No... Conclusion I do really hope that Office Create (or another company that would own the rights to the Cooking Mama franchise) makes a new Cooking Mama game/spin-off during Cooking Mama's 15th anniversary. BUT IF THEY DON'T MAKE A NEW GAME FOR THE 15TH ANNIVERSARY OF COOKING MAMA... NATASHA HAS A SAD.gif|'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' WHY DIDN'T OFFICE CREATE MAKE A NEW GAME FOR COOKING MAMA'S 15TH ANNIVERSARY?!|link=Natasha#Gallery Feel free to comment below. (BTW, Today's my birthday!) Also, if you've picked "Other" as your answer for some of the polls (excluding 1: Hoping For A New Game and 5: New Characters), please comment on what you've decided to choose instead of the choices above. Category:Blog posts